


Eye for and eye (makes her blind)

by TabooExistence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark fic, Evil Queen Wins, Gen, Non-Graphic Torture, Short One Shot, at least I don't think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooExistence/pseuds/TabooExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Queen wins and to her goes the spoils. If only she took better care of her winnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for and eye (makes her blind)

**Author's Note:**

> First piece I've posted on here. I wrote it very quickly. Feel free to tell me of any mistakes I made. Love feedback even if it isn't praise. I barely spell checked it tbh

She should take pity on the girl. Really, she should. After all it wasn't she who ruined her life but the perpetrators had already been dealt with. And if Regina were being honest with herself her victory over her long time adversary left her feeling hollow. 

The girl's tears, pleadings, and screams battled the numbness that had settled within her. Her parents had already faced her wrath, tortured for days on end. Too caught up in the ecstasy of triumph, The Evil Queen had gone to far to even heal them with magic and they had unfortunately expired before she had any real chance to make them pay. Their offspring brought enough entertainment and she won't make the same mistake twice. 

Regina supposes that it isn't really fair to punish the girl for what her parents had done to her but it wasn't really fair for Daniel to pay for Snow’s betrayal either. An eye for an eye, and how pretty those green eyes had been right before being ripped from a little blonde head. 

She'll return the girls sight tomorrow. Maybe. If she's feeling generous enough.


End file.
